Les pulsions de Greg
by cellulose
Summary: Allez, écrit une bouse pour inciter les gens à lire!". Le problème c'est qu'en 255 caractères on va pas bien loin! alors pour faire court, c'est House, il est en consultation, il s'emmerde, alors il décide de... faire des bétises! ENJOY! no spoil!


Petit délire hier soir après la diff de House, vers les minuit et demi… ENJOY !!

Changement de programme

- Alors docteur, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda la jeune femme qui faisait face à House depuis six bonnes minutes.

- Hum… C'est tout à fait dégueulasse… commenta House d'un air écœuré en observant l'orteil de la patiente. Ca a l'air d'être une gangrène.

- Quoi ? Mais je venais pour un ongle incarné !

- Vous êtes sûre ? Ca c'est vraiment très étrange… Je préfère demander un deuxième avis médical, répondit House d'un ton qui se voulait préoccupé.

Sur ces mots et jouant au docteur concerné, il sortit son beeper de sa poche et appuya sur la touche numéro 4. Ceci fait, se fut sa PSP qu'il sortit et qu'il alluma avant de s'assoire sur la table des tortures, à côté de sa patiente.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda celle-ci.

- Là tout de suite, j'essai de pas me prendre un but de Ronaldo… En attendant ce cher docteur Cuddy…

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas tout à fait les méthodes pas vraiment orthodoxes du praticien. Puis elle finit par laisser tomber, et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de House pour voir si l'Angleterre gagnait.

Au bout de quelques instants (s'étant fait mettre un but qu'il attribua à sa patiente pour l'avoir soit-disant déconcentré), House perçut un mouvement engendré par le passage rapide d'une silhouette de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il releva avidement la tête et fourra la console dans les mains de la jeune femme avant de se lever.

En effet, le docteur Cuddy ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce accompagnée d'une odeur enivrante de lavande.

- Docteur House, vous vouliez mon avis à propos de…

Mais elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car House s'était approché et jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sous les yeux effarés de la jeune femme à l'orteil dépressif.

- Greg ! Qu'est-ce que tu… Commença-t-elle d'une voix étouffée avant d'être coupée une fois de plus.

- T'occupe et ferme-la !! Ca te regarde pas ce que je te fais !! Rétorqua House en décollant son visage du sien pour l'y replonger juste après, une main tenant le menton de la jeune femme, l'autre étant étalée sur ses fesse pour s 'assurer qu'elle soit bien plaquée contre lui.

- Docteur House, persista Lisa, il y a un patient dans cette pièce !

- On s'en fout, elle fait marquer Beckam !

Voyant que Cuddy ne semblait pas vouloir abdiquer (bien qu'elle lui ait ouvert la barrière de ses lèvres), House ferma les stores, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus le hall, la bouche toujours collée à celle de la doyenne. Puis dans un mouvement de lèvres humides passée sur celles de Cuddy, il reporta son attention sur la patiente en tournant le dos à Lisa. Cependant, il pris soin de lui attraper le mains, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'évade ou ne le tape pas.

La jeune femme quant à elle, avait délaissé la PSP, pour fixer avec des yeux éberlués et légèrement embarrassés les deux amants dont les manifestations de leur attirance étaient, à voir l'expression choquée de cette dernière, bien trop exubérantes.

House déclara alors :

_- C'est_ un ongle incarné. On a un dermatho un peu débile mais compétent au troisième et…

- House arrête ! Le stoppa Lisa, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour dépasser l'épaule de House, les mains toujours immobilisées dans le dos de ce dernier et toujours plaquée contre la fenêtre.

- Et, reprit-il, un super psy au cinquième que je vous recommande vivement, surtout après avoir vu ça… Et tant qu'on y est, je connais un excellent chirurgien esthétique à New-Yo…

- HOUSE !!

Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête sur la gauche.

- Mais tu la-ferme vraiment jamais toi !

- House, maintenant ça suffit !! Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite !

Mais les réprimandes de Lisa n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, car la patiente s'était rechaussée, la mine ulcérée par la réflexion de House, et avait saisi son sac et sa veste pour passer devant les deux amants, le nez en l'air. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

- Greg ! Comment peux-tu ?! Tu es devenu mala…

Ce fut malgré tout encore une phrase inachevée, car House tentait à nouveau de l'étouffer à coups de langue. Lisa essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager en frappant House avec ses petits bras et en accompagnant ses coups de cris étouffés, qui se transformèrent petit à petit en gémissements et en caresses sous l'effet de celles de Greg et des mouvements de sa langue.

Abandonnant le combat, Cuddy tendit la main droite derrière elle pour fermer la porte à double tour. Puis House la traîna jusqu'à la table d'auscultation, sur laquelle elle s'assit, avant d'agripper ses jambes autour de la taille de Greg.

- Je ne crois pas que traumatiser tes patients et t'en servir pour coucher avec moi soit dans tes attributions. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de compter _ça _comme du temps passé en consult ! Déclara-t-elle au moment où son dos se faisait violemment plaquer contre la table et qu'elle défaisait la ceinture de House. Tu as vraiment de la chance que je sois amoureuse !

- Je croyais que c'était moi… souffla House en effleurant de ses lèvres la gorge de Lisa.

Emportés par leur élan, tous les deux n'entendirent que très vaguement sonner le beeper de House, car ils consacraient déjà à la transgression de la règle d'or numéro 2 de Cuddy, à savoir « jamais au travail », la première ayant déjà été violée à peu près 3 mois auparavant, le soir où Lisa avait enfin cédé à Greg pour la première fois.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et dites ce que vous en pensez svp… Et oué c'est chiant, mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des opinions… et pis ça permet d'avancer…


End file.
